All I Wanted Was You
by Octoballs
Summary: Tom's got a new flavor of the week every week and Bill becomes one of them. Permanent? Tom X Bill Twincest/Slash/Yaoi/ETC. ONESHOT! Sorry for the crappy summary. Title doesn't totally relate to story :


Some part of me just wouldn't let it go. I couldn't accept that Tom slept with this one semi-celeb…Cheyenne Puget or whatever. _What does she have that I don't?...Minus breasts and the lack of a dick of course…_I sighed and ignored the painful beats of my breaking heart.

Obviously it was wrong to feel that way for your brother…your twin no less. But I felt that way, I never understood why...But I did. Tom was the most important aspect of my world as of now, since I was nine actually. I'm now twenty years old and I still haven't told him.

"Yeah, and after when we sat for breakfast, she sucked me off under the table…" He chewed his lip thinking about it while I inwardly vomited.

"You actually had breakfast with her, " I asked incredulously, "you never even ask for their names Tomi." He rolled his beautiful brown eyes at me.

"This one was really kinky and she experimented…"he smirked at me, "so I figured I'd be nice to this one." He opened his phone, texting something to someone. Cheyenne probably.

I couldn't take this any longer and I left the room so he could talk and text his new flavor of the week. Tom Kaulitz was the person I loved and hated the most. I was just his twin in his eyes, but in my eyes I was his (secret) lover, his best friend, his support, his home and lastly his brother.

Tom was asleep when I'd returned, his phone was on the table and it drew me in curiously…Who was he texting and what was he saying? I checked his instant messenger window.

**BabyGirl 3**

Ur rly good in bed

**2Sexy4U**

...ur a kinkky lil girl…

**BabyGirl3**

Ur so sexy its hard not to be

**2Sexy4U**

Wanna have IM sex??

**BabyGirl3**

Sure...

That was all I could stomach at the moment. I exited the IM window on his phone and put it down, holding my burning heart. Way to go Tom…way to go.

I sat there on my laptop doing my English lesson for the night. The language wasn't so easy to learn.

Ich Liebe Dich = I Love You (ie) (L-uh-v) (yoo)

I sat there for a minute, my chest scrunched up even though I already knew how to say this. My eyes welled with tears and I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"I love you…"I whispered softly, I exited out of the internet and was faced with a childhood picture of me and Tom. We were four years old and we were silly little things, we were dressed up in our mother's bras and skirts. I laugh, smiled, and then I lightly kissed the picture and shut down my computer. Sleep came and brought with it the beautiful dreams of my desires.

_"Billa…" Tom's voice was husky and sweet in the same sentence, "Billa...wake up…" I opened my eyes, finding my gorgeous, tanned brother on top of me._

"_Tomi..?" I asked, hoping he'd reply...he did one better. Our lips met and it felt so real. Tom's lip ring pushed into my lips and the urge to explore his mouth kicked up inside me. I acted on these urges appropriately and rolled my tongue bar over his bottom lip. His mouth opened a crack and I slid my tongue in._

_Nothing felt right. His tongue was flavorless and I couldn't smell his axe body spray. I yanked myself backwards and found that there was no one there. My heart ripped into shreds and tried to run away._

"_Bill!" Tom's voice seemed to shove me._

"_Wake up God damnit!!!" Why the hell was Georg in my dream?_

"_BILL FUCKING KAULITZ!"_

I jumped, coated in an icy sweat. It took me a minute to notice what was happening. Tom pulled me into a hug.

"Jesus Christ, Billa, "he said, "What were you dreaming about?" He pushed my hair out of my face.

"Yeah…you were crying and whimpering and the whole deal..."Gustav said from the chair adjacent to the couch. Georg sat on the chair arm, stoic and observant.

"Sorry…" I didn't want to explain my dream, "Tom got shot and I was at his funeral..." I lied, they seemed to buy it.

"That's not how he's gonna die," Georg muttered, "he's gonna get Syphilis from some groupie." He smirked a little and I couldn't help but giggle at him.

"Thanks…" Tom said,"Leave my manwhorishness alone!" I relaxed slightly. The group was calm and things seemed to be normal.

* * *

The dreams just wouldn't go away..I'd tried just about everything!!! They were kinky, sweet, miserable…but they all had Tom so I was okay for a while. Now I'm not. I have to fucking tell him!!!!

I logged onto IM and found Tom online. He was probably instant messaging his new weekly flavor. I took a deep breath and lifted my fingers to the keyboard.

**RightMyWrongs**

tomi?

**2Sexy4U**

ya?

**RightMyWrongs**

can i tell u sumthg?

**2Sexy4U**

like wat?

**RightMyWrongs**

promise u wont b mad?

**2Sexy4U**

r u into hard drugs or get in2 trubble w/ copz?

**RightMyWrongs**

no! of course not! its rly complicated…

**2Sexy4U**

ok go ahead

**RightMyWrongs**

ily

**2Sexy4U**

uhm ok? ily2 billa

**RightMyWrongs**

No u don't get it. I rly luv u tomi. Like…LUV LUV..uk what im saying?

**2Sexy4U**

ill b ovr there in a min bill we shud proly talk

**2Sexy4U has signed out.**

**RightMyWrongs has signed out.**

"You can do this Bill…just tell him…" I told myself softly. There was a knock at the door as I got up to wait. There was no need to wait anymore. I opened the door and Tom strode in, I closed the door behind him and turned to face my greatest fear.

"So uh..Tomi, I---" Tom shoved me against the door with a rough, unexpected kiss. I gasped in shock, his tongue slid into my mouth and I felt his hands run down my sides. This felt better then I would have expected.

"You taste better then I thought…" he breathed against my neck and I groaned a little. I was blushing and I knew it, my heart beat madly in my chest.

"Tom..does this mean you love me too?" I asked, looking into his eyes. Those smoldering chocolate eyes burned a hole in my own.

"Why do you think I just kissed you?" I had to smile. Tom's pride was bubbling up. He wouldn't say 'I Love You' to save himself.

"I love you too, Tomi…" I kissed him hard on the lips. He kissed back with a rough force, his hand snaked through my hair and held the back of my head. Escape was impossible now…and I didn't entirely mind. He licked my lip and I let him in eagerly.

The series out kissing slowly led us down onto the bed. I felt Tom's lips kiss me all over and every place was melting after his lips touched. He was going too slow for my tastes however.

I rolled him over and pulled my shirt off, then his. Tom's inkless top half assisted in turning me on even further. Tom licked his lips, his lip ring moved and I leaned down smirking. I licked his nipple softly, rolling my barbell over it. He groaned and I gently bit down, he held my head as I did this.

"Mhm..Billa…" he groaned a little, "I want you…" I kissed down his body hungrily, nipping his flesh as I went. I tugged down his large pants, boxers ripping away too. My prize was a long, hard cock. He was about ten inches or so, I bit my lip hard.

"Is this for me?" I wrapped my hand around his length; he shuddered lightly under my touch. He nodded and I slowly rubbed him, causing a moan to bubble up. I leaned down and kissed the head, precum wet my lips. Tom seemed to get even harder (if possible).

"God Billa.." he groaned, his fingers twined in my hair. I smiled, slowly licking up the tiny slit at his tip, lightly diving my tongue in and tasting more of him. I slowly took him onto my mouth, running my tongue against his shaft. He felt right to me as I bobbed my head. Tom pulled my hair ever so gently with the ups and downs of my head.

He pulsed between my lips after a while of sucking him. Almost out of nowhere, Tom's hot white semen filled my mouth and ran down my throat. I had to swallow a few times to drink the fluid entirely.

"Yumm..." I grinned after pulling back, slowly licking his juices off of my lips. The older boy under me looked into my eyes, piercing me with the lust and desire, the love and longing.

Pleasure tickled up into my abdomen as Tom's blistered hand snuck into my skinnyjeans, running his fingers up and over my cock.

"Ngh...oh Tomi..." heat conjured in my stomach as I breathily begged him for more, "God, don't stop.." Like in many of my dreams, Tom only one-upped my requests; his hand wrapped around and squeezed me.

As my twin's hand worked me, I felt heat working in my stomach and around my groin. I was getting close, the sexual burning coursing through my balls told me as much at least. _So close...so fucking close...._ Then he stopped.

I groaned, feeling a painful throb in my second head. Tom smirked at me, his lip ring glinting in the light he dimmed. I almost screamed as he flipped me over and pressure was put on my dick as I leaned on it. It felt so damn good.

A jolt of nervousness shocked me through as I realized I'd never done this and it would probably hurt like a bitch. I gasped as Tom pulled my ass up so I was on my hands and knees, his tongue caressed my lower back. Groans and moans escaped me as the wet muscle proceded down, a near-scream as it slipped into me.

My body moved to the rythemic pushes and pulls of his tongue. My dick throbbed in so much pain..I needed his touch...so fucking bad, I needed his hands or his mouth or..well anything of his actually. Soon Tom was satisfyed with what he'd done to me, he pulled his tongue out and settled behind me. A blush broke out across my face as I felt his second head brush my ass.

"Ready Billa?" His voice soothed me as I trembled in a few different emotions. I gave him a nervous smile and nod, his lips met mine lightly and his hands gently held my hips. I swallowed back my fear and my nerve and everything was lost in a matter of seconds.

Pain thundered up my backside as Tom's thick cock slipped into me. I cried out as I was stretched to the limit, he filled me in a number of ways, one of which that was particularly painful.

"Fuck..Tomi..." I grunted, "move." With smooth, practiced thrusts, Tom began to fuck me. Soon I was moaning like a whore, a really whorish whore at that by the sounds of it. I gasped as Tom hit some point in me, a point of no return or so I thought.

Endlessly he hit my spot, causing me to scream and cry out in a state of pure ecstasy. Every part of me was enjoying this except the agony in my cock. I feared the thought of necrosis envoking my swelled appendage from the blood filling it still.

My fears were put to the test as Tom shifted, laying on his back and I fell onto him, his hard-on burying deeper into me, to a point we hadn't reached yet.

"Ride me, Billa..." his hand snaked into my hair. Happily and eagerly, I began to bounce my skinny ass on him. He pulled my hair, causing me to arch him deeper.

"Fuck!!" I gripped my painful erection, a scream came after my curse as Tom's cum spilled deep into me at the exact timing as my own fluids coated my hands and chest.

Exhaustion griped at me and I fell back onto my twin's gorgeous tanned body. I felt him smile against me as he pulled out.

"Jesus Christ..." I panted.

"Now _that_, Billa," he grinned, "was kinky." I shook my head.

"Dumbass."


End file.
